Kagome's Travels: Part 1
by LadyYunalesca26
Summary: The battle with Naraku is over. What's this his soul split seven times and I have to go to seven different worlds. Life just isn't fair.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Everyone was gathered on the battlefield. This was the moment that everyone was waiting for. The final battle for the Shikon no Tama. Kagome's mind was calm, she was ready.

-**Flashback-**

Three months before the final battle. At this time there is only Kouga's shards, Kagome's and Naraku's left.

"_Yasha, I'm going to the hot springs to bathe." Kagome told him as she gathered her bathing supplies._

"_Fine. Just don't take forever." Inuyasha growled back. "No need to be huffy dear." Kikyo stated. By this time Kikyo had joined the group. Kagome had never really hated her and she had come to see Inuyasha as more of an annoying brother. At the same time Inuyasha had come to see her as a sister. _

_The Inu tachi had set up camp for the night. Shippo was asleep as was Kirara. Inuyasha and Kikyo were up in a tree. Miroku and Sango were off to one side of the camp. Rin was asleep next to Shippo, while Jaken and Ah-Un were asleep a little ways off. Sesshomaru was keeping watch in another tree. Koro was standing by Kagome ready to follow her. Koro was a neko as well. Kagome had found him on one of her trips through the well. She was visiting her mother and passed by a pet shop, when she had felt a demonic aura. When she investigated she found the neko with a concealment spell in a pet shop and decided to buy it. _

_Sango had taken to training Kagome in hand to hand about two years into her adventure. It turns out Kagome was a quick study and it soon came to the point where Kagome could no longer learn anything more from Sango. After her training was complete she had received a charm from Sango, a mini version of the famous bone boomerang. _

_Miroku had trained her in the art of sutras and using the staff. She had mastered his training as well. She also received a small staff charm from him as well. Kikyo had trained her in archery, and received a bow charm. Kaede had trained Kagome in channeling her miko powers as well as having her learn all of the herbs and various plant life that would be beneficial for her to know. _

_Sesshomaru had adopted her into the family through a blood bond. The blood bond gave her a crescent moon on her forehead as well as the ability to do the acid whip. Training with Sesshomaru was no cake walk. The charm that he gave her was a crescent moon infused with his youki, which enabled him to get to her quickly should the need arise. _

_All of these charms were found on a necklace that Kagome never took off. Each of these charms when imbued with her spiritual powers took to a usable form. Kagome no longer needed physical arrows as she could form them with her miko powers. _

_-Mini Flashback-_

"_Are you a neko? How did you get here?" Kagome murmured to the neko after bringing him home. _

"_**Aye, I am a neko. My name is Koro and Midiriko sent me for you. She said you would be able to sense me. **_

"_Well alright. I'm going to have to take you to the Feudal Era with me, that is if you don't mind." Kagome stated._

"**That is the reason I was sent."**

**-**_End of mini Flashback-_

"_Are you going to join me Sango, Kikyo?" Kagame asked them._

_They both had replied that she could go by herself. During her trip to bathe a bright light came before her._

_Kagome tensed and was ready to defend herself if need be._

"_Be calm. I am not going to attack you." the stranger stated._

"_That's what they all say and then I find myself kidnapped and almost married off to complete strangers." Kagome replied._

"_Ah, yes I have seen this. Fear not I am her to train you in the art of the sword my otome." _

_By this time the light had faded and in its place stood Inutaisho. _

"_Weren't you dead."_

"_Yes. I have been given another chance at life and have come to aid you." He replied with a sigh._

"_You know this is going to create a stir in the camp." _

"_You are not to tell my sons that I have returned. I will reveal myself at the appropriate time."_

"_Okay. So sword training."_

"_Yes." As he stated this he handed her a sword that was glowing white. "This is a miko sword that was Midiriko's and she wanted you to have it." _

"_You know for being dead you guys certainly work a lot." She replied with a grin. "I guess there really is no rest in peace."_

"_Alright let us begin." Inutaisho stated. _

_Thus began the rigorous training with Inutaisho. Once the training was completed she had shrank the sword into a charm that could be worn on her necklace. Inutaisho showed himself to the rest of the group a month after Kagome completed her training. Needless to say that was a chaotic day. _

_A month before the final battle was to ensue. The group had freed Kanna, Hakudoshi, and Kagura. Kagura took to training Kagome with tessens (ninja fans). Upon that training completion she received a tessen charm. Needless to say Kagome had her own arsenal, that was very easy to conceal. _

_-End Flashback-_

Those present on the battlefield included Sango, Kiara, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kikyo Sesshomaru (he eventually joined the band of misfits), Kouga and his pack, Ayame, Inutaisho (he was brought back) and Kagome. Kanna, Kohaku, Hakudoshi, Shippo ,Rin, along with Jaken are back at Edo with Kaede, so that they can stay safe.

All was silent on the battlefield. And then it began. The battle lasted for two days and they were victorious. The Shikon was complete and Kagome knowing that there was no such thing as a selfless wish, stated this to all those present. The moment she did Midiriko appeared and had said that she was correct and that by her knowing this the Kamis were going to grant her deepest wish and of course Kagome being Kagome wanted everyone's happiness. Sango had her village and family back. Miroku his father, Inuyasha got his mother back, Kikyo became human. Shippo was already happy and just wanted to stay with Kagome. Thus everyone was happy and each went on their ways. Kouga mated Ayame and stated that Kagome would always be a welcome member of their pack and then set out back to his lands.

Sango and Miroku went to live in the village and they were to be married two months later. Kohaku went to live with them as well. The rest of the group went to the Western lands. The well was still operable, it turns out that whomever Kagome wanted to let through she could. It was on a certain trip to the well that she had a revelation, a revelation that would lead to a great destiny whether she wanted it or not.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Revelation**

A month after Naraku's defeat. Kagome was going to go and see her mother, along with Rin, Shippo, Koro, Toga, and Sesshomaru. They all loved these trips because everyone loved Kagome's mother.

"Aniki, Tou-san are you ready?" Kagome asked, while staring out. Kagome had been lost in thought these past couple of days and there was something that was nagging her and something that had her slightly on edge.

"Hai, were ready. Let's go." This was one of their trips to the well. Being the overprotective dog demons that they were, they escorted to and from her mothers. Or at least that was what they told her.

"You guys just don't won't to do paperwork and deal with the council," Kagome said while giggling. She was watching them scramble as though they were trying to avoid getting caught up in anything.

They both glared at her. "We don't know what you're talking about." And they were on the way. Kagome all the while was shaking her head and trying to ignore the feeling of dread.

Sesshomaru had been noticing her withdrawn spirit lately as well as Toga and they finally decided that they better ask her. "Imouto, was has you so troubled lately." Toga added, "And don't lie. You always try to do things yourself."

Kagome just sighed and stated, "I just have this strange feeling that things are going to get interesting and somehow my life is going to be disrupted." By this time they had reached the well , just as they were about to go in Midiriko and Amaretsu appeared. Amaretsu and Kagome have had a long standing relationship.

"I am just on my way to visit my mother, Ama-chan and Midi-san." Both Toga and Sesshomaru tensed as she greeted them so casually.

"Oh, you boys are so uptight. We are not that bad. I have been having tea with Kagome for the past two years." Amaretsu stated. Both of the men then looked a Kagome with raised eyebrows.

"What, so I have tea with a goddess from time to time what's the big deal."

"Otome, you are full of suprises." Toga stated "Indeed imouto. What other secrets do you have hidde?" stated Sesshomaru.

"Oh please. I always tell you where I am going, Don't you both remember me telling you I am going to go have some tea with my friends." Kagome huffed while rolling her eyes.

"No need to get all huffy. We just weren't aware who these friends were." Toga stated.

"And here I thought you two were all knowing." As soon as she said that she wanted to take that back. "Sorry aniki and tou-san, I don't mean to take it out on you but I have been on edge lately." Toga went to stand closer to her and Sesshomaru went and hugged her. "There is nothing to forgive. You are the most nicest entity in the world. When you are mad it is for a reason." Toga stated

"That is just it I don't know the reason and it is getting on my nerves."

That is when Midiriko spoke, "As it should there is something that we need to discuss with your family and friends. Your friends are already on their way as we speak." No sooner had she said this all those present at the final battle appeared and were gathered.

"Come we must go to Kagome's mother's house, for they to need to be notified. For this will affect Kagome greatly." Amaretsu stated.

_Just great. I knew I should have stayed in bed today._ Kagome thought to herself. Soon after everyone was through the well. _I wonder if momma can set extra places for the extra people with such short notice._ Amaretsu and Midiriko glanced at Kagome and said, "We have already informed your family that they would have extra guests and you mother has made the adjustments necessary."

Once they reached the well house door. Souta was there, "Sis, it is so good to see you . Hello Rin and Shippo" he stated while grinning. "You know Souta there is more than just Rin, Shippo, and I that you have to greet." Kagome stated while playfully poking him in the arm. Souta glanced around and shook his head and stated," Nope I greeted all the important people." Souta stated while giggling and before Kagome could retort that comment he grabbed Rin and Shippo and sped off. _Damn little brothers_ Kagome thought while pinching the bridge of her nose. "Well come on we best get inside."

As soon as dinner was over and everyone was settled in the meeting room Kagome took the time to ask Amaretsu why they were all here.

"Well I am not sure how you all are going to take this. I felt all of you should know this and not just Kagome because you are all family to Kagome."Amaretsu paused and glanced at Midiriko who then stated, "Naraku is not truly dead as Kagome dealt the finishing blow he split his soul seven times and they went to seven different places." Needless to say everyone was in an uproar.

"What do you mean seven different places." Inuyasha shouted. By then it was chaos and everyone was talking all except Kagome and her mother. They were sharing a silent look. It was then that Kagome decided to intervene,"Inuyasha, SIT. Kouga calm down. You are all acting childish. Granted that Naraku was a pain in the ass, however, none of you are the ones that have to deal with it. I am." At this everyone became quiet.

"She is right. This is her burden alone." her mother stated. At this everyone looked to her and sat down and then Amaretsu stated, "Koro will be going with you in your travels and I have provided special mirrors that will connect you should you need to seek advice. The hand held mirrors will allow you to communicate with one another throughout the dimensions that you might travel." As she stated this she gave a mirror to Kagome which then transformed into a bracelet. Inuyasha, Sango, Touga, Kouga and Kagome's mother were each given a hand held mirror that would allow them to communicate.

"Along with these smaller mirrors will be larger mirrors that will connect you directly to them. I have placed one in the Western palace, your mother's home, Edo, the slayer village, Kouga's den, and Inuyasha's home. No one will be able to see the mirrors unless they have been given permission and they are indestructible. In each of the places that Kagome visits a mirror will be set up there, to allow here to travel back and forth at a quicker pace." Midiriko stated. At this everyone was put a little bit more at ease.

"Well, no use crying over spilt milk. I was getting stir crazy anyways. So where do I go first." Everyone looked at Kagome in amazement. "I have gotten used to be tossed about here and there and it isn't like I won't ever see you again. I will even get the chance to meet some new friends." At this everyone smiled and some chuckled. _What a Kagome thing to say_ Inuyasha thought.

"Well you better come back in one piece and if you don't I will have Sesshomaru bring you back just so I can chew you out for dying and then I kill you again and trap your spirit so you won't move on to the afterlife." Inuyasha stated. At this Kagome looked at him and said,"Wow, I feel so loved. I'll have my spirit stick around alright. Just so I can haunt you." At this everyone shuddered. An alive Kagome was tolerable and pleasant, but a dead one.

A few hours later everyone was getting ready to go back to the Feudal Era through the well when Kagome stated,"You never did answer my question, where am I going."

"You'll see and use the mirrors instead of the well to get back." Amaretsu stated as both she and Midiriko faded into the light.

"Well that was helpful. Let's go everyone." And with that everyone went through the mirrors to their prospective homes and let us just say that everyone enjoyed mirror travel because they arrived right in or near their homes. Kagome was about to through when her mother stopped her and said, "Oh Kagome dear, I almost forgot you have some mail from some relatives." "Thanks mama." As she took her mail and went back to the Western lands.

Back at the Western Lands

"What do you have Kagome?" asked Shippo. "Just some letters from family members" Kagome stated. "What do they say my otome?" Toga asked "I don't know I haven't opened it yet. Oh it's from my cousin Yuri Shibuya."

Letter contents

_Hey Kagome this is Yuri, your favorite cousin. I wanted to know if you are feeling well and wanted to come for a visit. Mama has been asking about you and I have told my friends about you and they all want to meet you. Do you think you can come this weekend? Please let me know._

_Awesome cousin_

_Yuri Shibuya_

"Well it looks like I will have to let him know. I think I will go visit him, at least it will get my mind off of having to save the world seven times over." Kagome stated. At this Toga and Sesshomaru bid her farewell and a safe trip. Little did they know that it would be awhile before they physically saw her again. Kagome then went to say goodbye to Shippo and Rin whom by this time were mated and went to gather Koro.

"Alright Koro. Let us go visit my cousin Yuri." And with that they went back to Kagome's mother's house via mirror travel.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

At the Shibuya residence, two hours before Kagome is to arrive. They had just received the box from Earth Maoh and were on their way back when Yuri received a phone call from Kagome stating that she was going to be there in two hours.

Yuri was ecstatic and pacing back and forth. Kagome was to arrive in fifteen minutes "Hey, stop that pacing you are going to make me dizzy." Wolfram stated with a glare. "I can't help it. My cousin Kagome is coming for a visit and I am very excited to see her. I haven't seen her in almost four years. Every time I had called see had been sick or was at school. But she is well enough to see me." stated an overly excited Yuri.

"Oh, His Majesty is so noble expressing his enthusiasm to see a family member." Gunter exclaimed "I am sure that she is just as noble as our Majesty." At this Murata chortled, "Oh she's noble alright. Just down make her angry. She can pack quite a punch." "I thought you said she was sickly." stated Conrad. "She has her good days. She can get quite worked up, especially if anyone dares to threaten her family and friends." Murata went on to say. "Oh, how so?" asked Gwendal. During this time nobody had paid attention to the front door opening and an agitated female glaring at the group.

-Outside-

"Well we're here Koro." murmured Kagome. As she got out of the cab she sensed demonic auras coming from her cousin's house. "What in the world?" Kagome thought. "You are here Kagome. Yuri has been looking forward to seeing you." Jen said. Out of the whole family Jen or Mama as she liked to be called knew about Kagome's travels and the reasons she had missed her schooling. However, by this time she had tested out of high school as it was too much of a bother to try and juggle schooling with her destiny.

"Hey Mama. Do you know that there are demons in your home?" Kagome asked while tilting her head. At this Jen smiled and said that it was Yuri's story to tell and not to let him know that you know about demons or at least not yet. Kagome shrugged her shoulders and went inside.

-Back in the living room-

Gwendal had just asked how Kagome handles those who threaten her family and friends. Yuri was the one to answer. "There was this one time that Murata and I were walking along when some bullies came along. This was shortly after I became friends with Murata and Kagome had happened to pass by and noticed me. She then told the bullies that if they didn't leave in the next few seconds that they were going to wish they were never born. Said bullies thinking that just because she is a girl went to surround her. At the time Murata didn't know what she was capable of but I did. Anyways I told him not to worry and low and behold a few moments later they were having to be rushed to the hospital and I had to rush Kagome out of their just so she wouldn't get into trouble." During his story, a now amused Kagome was standing right behind him. Gwendal, Gunter, Conrad, and Wolfram were immediately tensed and ready to attack should the need arise. Murata just sat there and was shaking his head. Kagome took in the group with a grin on her face and said, "Yu-chan it is not nice to go telling stories about others without their consent. I thought you knew better than that."

At this Yuri jumped out of the couch spun around and embraced Kagome all the while the rest minus Murata were confused.

"Yuri what do you think you are doing going around hugging people." Wolfram shouted, Kagome glanced at him and then understood. _So he has chosen Yuri as his mate._ It was then Yuri looked at Kagome or rather her eyes and said, "You've changed Kagome." After hearing Yuri calling her Kagome everyone relaxed.

"So this is the noble cousin you have been telling us about" Gunter stated with stars in his eyes.

"So Yuri, want to tell me who all these people are and why they know about me and I don't know about them" Kagome stated with a twinkle in her eye. "Of course this is…"Yuri went on to tell her their names. "Kagome are you feeling alright." Murata asked. "I am fine of course. Why do you ask?" Kagome questioned. "Well they did tell us you were always sickly" Wolfram huffed out. At this Yuri swatted his arm. _So my dear cousin feels the same way about him_. Kagome thought and at the same time looked at Mama who nodded her head.

"She wasn't missing school because she was sick. She was missing school because she was traveling" Mama stated. Everyone looked at her. "Traveling. To where?" Yuri questioned. At this Kagome looked at the ground rather embarrassed and was tapping her index fingers together. Before Kagome could respond, Yuri's father came in and suggested that they all go swimming. Kagome agreed that it was a wonderful idea and went to change. At the same time the group was looking at one another with caution in the air. "What happens if we are transported while swimming, what is Kagome going to think if she ends up in another world." Yuri stated. At this Mama stated, "I think you will be surprised by her reaction. I don't think you really need to worry."

-With Kagome-

"**Do you think that this could lead to where we will need to go." **

"I don't know Koro, but I am getting this feeling that we will find out."

-Downstairs-

"I am ready." As both she and Koro came down. It was at this time that Gwendal noticed Koro and stated to the rest of the demons there, "That cat Yuri's cousin is holding is demonic." At this Yuri looked at it and said, "Well if it aims to hurt her, I will hurt it." The rest of the group looked at both Yuri and Kagome and thought, that although they are different they are very much alike. While this was going on they headed to the backyard to go swimming. Everyone was enjoying themselves, especially when Kagome was telling stories of Yuri and Yuri was telling stories of her in retaliation. It was during this time that they were all in the center of the pool when a whirlpool began. _Oh, no _Yuri thought. And with that they were all transported.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When the water settled, they found themselves in the royal bathroom. "Yuri, where are we and why are we in bathroom?" Kagome asked. "Uh, about that well you see…" Yuri launched into his story. "Okay." Kagome simply stated. Everyone was looking at her. "okay is her response is she even normal." Wolfram shouted. "I wonder that sometimes myself." Kagome stated

It was at this time that Koro decided to speak. **So were in a new place does that mean he is here.**

"Your cat speaks and did you know it was a demon?" Yuri asked. "Yes I did. Well I have my own story to tell." She then launched into her story and as she was talking they were walking down the hall and stopped in front of a portrait. Gunter had been leading them down the hall. When Kagome had finished her story and glanced up there was her portrait. It was then she realized where she was. "How long has this castle been here?" It was then Gunter said, "The Ancient Ones live in the forest and a prophecy was told that an acquaintance of the Ancient Ones would return the Western Lands to defeat a great evil." It was at this time Yuri said, "This was the Western castle and the Ancient Ones were Toga and Shessomaru and the rest in her story." "Yes that would be us" said a voice. "We thought you might be arriving today imouto."

"Aniki, Tou-san you are here." Kagome stated with much enthusiasm. "Yes we are otome. We already know who everyone is so no need for introductions. The mirror has already been set up in the great hall." With this statement a great light appeared and stated "gather everyone of importance and meet in the dining room." Thus all the Lords were present as well as the Ancient Ones. The Ancient Ones were revered. Although, they did not rule the lands directly they did step in when necessary.

"So, who are the people in the light. They must be important." Conrad stated. "No, they are not that important. They probably just wanted to have dinner with everyone." Kagome responded with a glimmer in her eyes. Everyone gasped minus the Ancient Ones and the two figures in the light started laughing. "This is why we like you so much Kagome" stated one of the figures. "You guys want to show yourselves and introduce yourselves or should I" replied Kagome. "If you could do the honors" stated the other figure, all the while the light had faded and there were two females, whom everyone could feel power emanating from them. "The one on the left is Amaretsu and the one on the right is Midiriko" Kagome casually introduced them. Everyone but her family was astounded at her lack of manners.

"Now, now everyone we have known Kagome for a long time. As it is we who sent her on her journey in the first place" Amaretsu stated. With that everyone looked at Kagome with new admiration. She was friends with not only the Ancient Ones but goddesses as well. Kagome just rolled her eyes and shook her head. "So are you going to tell them the whole spiel you told everyone else last week" Kagome inquired. "How could she have told you last week?" asked Wolfram. "Time is a funny thing" Midiriko responded for Kagome. Now what people didn't know is that Kagome had no time restriction because she had become the Goddess of Time and that was about to be revealed. Midiriko and Amaretsu launched into the story of Naraku and of Kagome's goddess status. That caused her brother and father to look at her with raised eyebrows. "So once again imouto you have a great secret that has been revealed" Sesshomaru stated. Kagome just sighed and replied, "It's not like I wanted this power"

"That is precisely why we made you the Goddess of Time because you can control it and won't go power hungry" Ama-chan stated.

By this time Kagome just wanted to curl up in bed and forget about destiny. However, that just wasn't her style. "Wait a minute if she's a goddess why does she live in the earthly realm" Yuri asked. "I didn't want to live in the heavenly realm with limited interaction. I was never a traditional miko and I am most certainly not going to be a traditional goddess. It would clash with my personality" Kagome said almost bursting with laughter at the whole situation. At this all the Ancient Ones started chuckling. "That is so a Kagome statement" said Shippo.

It was then that Kagome decided to look up and noticed that Kagura was seated rather close to Sesshomaru. "Pay up Inuyasha" Kagome stated. Inuyasha grumbled and did as he was told, giving her the ice crystal that she was always so fond of.

"What was that all about?" questioned Wolfram. "Oh, I had made a bet with him that Sesshomaru would finally gave and mate Kagura and the price to be paid was the Ice Crystal. And he just lost" Kagome stated with a smirk on her face. "Imouto how many times do I have to tell you not to meddle in others love lives" Sesshomaru said with a glare. "Tsk, tsk I didn't meddle I simply let it run its course. Women know these things you know" Kagome stated while giving a blushing Kagura a look that said "I told you so." Toga began to chuckle, "You know she's right. You should never go up against a woman, especially one as your sister. You will just end up losing."

With that everyone in the Great Hall started laughing. However, Yuri then stated, "So, there is this evil Naraku guy hiding out somewhere and you have to deal with it." Meanwhile, Ama-chan and Midi-san had taken their leave. "Yes, Yuri it is something that I must take care of. Just as you have a destiny to lead your people, mine is to save the world regardless of race" stated Kagome.

"We cannot just have her doing whatever she wants, we still don't know if she is trustworthy" stated Stoffel von Spitzweg. At this Toga, Sesshomaru, Kouga, Shippo, and Inuyasha began to see red. "You know nothing of her loyalties. She is as loyal as they come. Her cousin is the Maoh, she would never betray family or her friends. However, if you are an enemy I would run and hide, for she will show no mercy" Sesshomaru spat out. By this time Kagome and Yuri were looking at each other. "Yuri, deal with your Lord. I will calm my family down" Yuri then nodded and released is powers. "You will stand down Lord Spitzweg. For the insult done to my cousin's honor justice will be done. Though I will not spill your blood you will be punished for you callous remarks" and with that Yuri proceeded with his punishment.

All his subjects were in awe as they always were. "Oh, your Majesty, such protection you show your cousin. We are so blessed to have a majesty such as yourself" Gunter rambled, but by this time everyone had turned their attention to the Ancient Ones who were very much on edge to losing control. If they did lose control many would be hurt and possibly killed.

Kagome was already releasing a calming aura which immediately calmed down Toga, Inuyasha, Kouga, and Shippo. Sesshomaru however was not going to let this go. For too long he watched how Inuyasha had treated her and he watched how she transformed into the warrior she was today. "Sesshy, stand down. You don't know what you are doing. This will cause problems for my cousin and I will not let that happen. You know how protective of family and friends I am and so help me I will defend my cousin against you if I must" Kagome stated while releasing her aura. She did not completely release it, but just enough so that anyone around could feel that she meant business. She had also put a barrier around everyone so that they would have some protection should he get past her. "Do not touch the barrier, I would not want it to purify you because of your own stupidity" Kagome stated to everyone, however, she was looking directly at Stoffel when she said it.

-In Sesshy's mind-

**He has insulted our sister. He must pay**

_This Sesshomaru knows, but not even I will stand up against her. She is right this will cause problems for her cousin. I have been watching him and I know what kind of leader he wants to be. Besides he has already doled out punishment on that idiot. _

**That may be true, but he is always going behind Yuri's back and causing problems. **

_That may be, however, I believe with sister here she will not let that continue._

As this conversation with himself was going on, those in the Great Hall were in awe at the amount of power she was releasing and she wasn't even using one fourth of what she could. "Are you going to stand down; I really don't want to hurt you Aniki" Kagome stated with concern and care in her voice. At this he snapped out of it and went to embrace her. "I forgive you, though you don't need to apologize. I know why you did what you did" Kagome said with a smile on her face. With that said she released her barrier. "I would tread carefully von Spitzweg. I will not always be there to save you from your stupidity. However, I will take the time to tell you that if you should continue to make trouble for my cousin I will devote my time here to making your life miserable. Perhaps I should introduce you to some really nice beads" Kagome said with a certain glint in her eye. At this Inuyasha started to chuckle, "Maybe you really should. It would be nice for a change to see someone else with beads besides me." As soon as he said that he thought to himself _Crap, why don't I just learn to keep my big mouth shut. Stupid Inuyasha._

"Oh, Inuyasha" Kagome stated sweetly, Inuyasha tensed up while the rest of the hall was either confused or they knew what was going to happen. "SIT. You should learn to keep your mouth shut instead of putting your two cents into a conversation that wasn't needed. SIT. I do not wish to dole out punishments and you shouldn't get your kicks from when somebody else is on my bad side. SIT" Everyone that didn't know what was going on had their mouths hanging open. Kagome nonchalantly stated, "Subjugation beads."

A few hours had gone by and everyone was settled down. "So, how are you going to begin your search for him" Yuri questioned his cousin. "That should be easy enough. Naraku leaves quite a distinct trail once he gets going" Kagome replied. At this the Ancient Ones all nodded, they knew what that vile creature was capable of doing.

"What makes him so evil?" asked Conrad. With that question the Ancient Ones each began to tell the tale of what Naraku had done to them. After that the whole kingdom was in agreement that Kagome could deal with such a creature as this with the backing of whatever she needed. It was at this moment that Yozak entered. He was not present at the introduction of Kagome so he did not know who she was. "Your majesty I bring news of interesting happenings occurring in the human villages" Yozak stated.

"What is happening?" Yuri asked.

"It seems that many people are falling to darkness in their hearts" Yozak stated and continued "They are peaceful villages that have become nothing but darkness lately."

"It is him. He has begun his games" Kagome stated gravely.

"Who is that, your majesty?" Yozak questioned. "That is his majesty's cousin, the Shikon no Miko and Goddess of Time, Kagome" Gunter replied. Yozak was curious indeed. _Oh great just what I need a fanboy_ thought Kagome. Yozak was informed of her task that she must complete.

"What does that have to do with the village" Yozak inquired. "Simple, Akago. He is an incarnation that has the ability to draw out the darkness in people's hearts and that makes it easier for him to control them. He never does anything himself. He is always hiding behind his innocent pawns" seethed Shippo. "Although he can't touch kaa-san. He has tried and he can't get her to let the darkness take control"

"I see, but why human villages. If anything wouldn't he want to corrupt the demons and then take out the humans?" Yuri asked. "No, he will want to start a war with the demons because that is what he does. He probably has been watching you and knows what kind of leader you want to be. He knows you do not wish to kill and he will use it against you. Once a war starts, he will go after you and then take control. He has this thing for world domination" stated Kagome, she continued. "I however, refuse to let him do what he wishes. I shall go to these villages and reverse the damage that has been down and hopefully lessen the number of innocent pawns. However, there will be those humans that went to him willingly and not to mention a vast number of lesser demons that he probably has in his arsenal. Not to mention, we don't know if he made new incarnations because he lost three that he had" finished Kagome.

"Very well; show us these villages Yozak" Yuri stated. "Your majesty you cannot possibly think of putting yourself in danger" Conrad stated. "He is right Yuri, you have a job to do. Do you not have those boxes to collect and seal. I would stick to that or we will have a greater disaster on our hands. After all as powerful as I maybe I cannot hold all the evils of the world back" stated Kagome serenely. "I will not be going alone. Koro will be with me and I assume my tou-san isn't going to let me go without some form of protection. Overprotective family members" mumbled Kagome. "Koro is a small cat. How is he going to protect you" Wolfram stated. "Koro show them your true form" chuckled Kagome. Koro did and that was the end of that debacle.

It was then decided that Yozak, Gwendel, and Kagome would be going to investigate these villages further and they would set out in the morning.

Kagome then decided to go to her room. "No, one has been able to get the room open for quite some time. No matter how hard we tried" stated Gunter. "Of course not; it's my room. I wouldn't want just anybody to waltz in. Although, it is a bit dusty; I suppose when I go back to the Feudal Era I should somehow let someone in to keep it clean" stated Kagome. "You know a lot of your laws you passed are still followed today" stated Gunter. "I am glad. I know Yuri will be able to bring his dream to fruition. I intend to aid him as best I can without interfering too much. Even I have to obey some heavenly standards" stated Kagome. "Well goodnight and try not to worry about Yuri so much."

It was the morning and everyone was there to wish them well. "It isn't like I am not going to come back Yuri" said Kagome with sparkles in her eyes. "I know that. I just worry is all" Yuri said. There was then a ball of light and Midiriko appeared. "I almost forgot. Here is a communication mirror for Yuri, Murata, Gwendal, Conrad, Wolfram and Gunter" she then went on to explain how it worked. "This is way better than cell phones. I can talk to mama and she can talk to me without worry. I can also talk to Kagome and not have to worry" said Yuri. Of course Yuri, Kagome, Conrad and Murata were the only ones at the time who knew what cell phones were. That terminology was lost on them. "Indeed it is Yuri" stated Conrad.

"Well we best get going" Gwendal grunted. Kagome just shook her head. "Kaa-san, wait a moment I have something to give you" shouted Shippo as he was running towards her. "As do I Lady Kagome" stated Ginta. "How many times do I have to tell you just Kagome, no sama and no Lady. It makes me full above you all" stated and exasperated Kagome.

Shippo handed her a phoenix. "Her name is Saya and we have been raising phoenixes for a while and we wished for you to have one" Shippo stated. Kagome took Saya and she bit her hand. "Don't worry that is just her way of saying that she will protect you. See your hand now has the symbol of the phoenix" Shippo reassured her.

"And this is also for you" Ginta handed her a bear-bee. "It is so cute. Although, I don't know what it is going to do in battle" Kagome stated with even more sparkles in her eyes. "This particular guy has unique abilities that will unlock as he grows" stated Ginta. "Very well; I think I will name you Mizuki" Kagome said. "Beautiful moon; it suits her" Sessomaru stated. He embraced her and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Be safe imouto" "I will Sesshy" said Kagome as they rode off. It would be awhile before Kagome would return to the castle.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It has been two day since the trio left the castle. "How much longer until we come upon the village" asked Kagome. "We are coming upon it now. It lays on top of that hill. From where we are we are at a disadvantage. We might become ambushed" stated Yozak. "Let us take to the sky then. Koro, Saya, Mizuki transform" commanded Kagome. All three of them did. "Yozak, you can ride Koro. I will ride Saya. Gwendel you can ride Mizuki" "I most certainly will not ride on a bear bee" stated Gwendal with a tick on his forehead. "Fine Yozak can Mizuki and you can ride Koro" amended Kagome. "You know sooner or later you will have to get over that manliness of yours" stated Kagome. "That day is not today" Gwendal quickly replied.

_What does she think she is doing. Trying to get me to ride that bundle of cuteness. Cuteness, I did not just refer to that thing as cute. That is it the first sign that I can go back to the castle I will take it. I don't know how else Kagome plans to corrupt me. Knowing her she will probably have me picking flowers with her. No I won't allow it._

The three took off into the air and kept their eyes and ears open for the enemy. They landed in the center of the village. Kagome quickly got to work. It took her almost all day to rid the humans souls of their darkness. It was then that she told the villagers what had happened. The village elder then informed the trio that many of the single men that hate the demons to begin with went willingly to form an army. They were told that many refuse to see reason. "I see. At least you all here have your souls as they should be" Kagome somberly stated.

The trio spent months in the village. Yuri felt the need to check in everyday and that was okay with Kagome. Kagome had gone out to pick some herbs and it was at that moment that she felt it. "Akago" she spat out as she turned around. Yozak and Gwendal had been keeping an eye on her from a distance. When they heard you say Akago, they both ran forward.

"Well, well what a surprise. So once again you stand in the way of my master. I wonder if I can now reach the darkness in your heart that everyone carries" stated Akago with his eyes narrowed.

"You can try but you will never succeed" Kagome said while glaring at him. It was at this moment that Yozak noticed the woman carrying him and three others. "Who are they?" "They are called Hotaru, Amaya, Miyuki and Chinatsu. I believe I shall let them play with you now" stated Akago "Chinatsu come we must go and inform master of these developments" and with that Chinatsu and Akago took off.

"We must keep this battle outside of the village. I will take Hotaru. Yozak deal with Amaya and Gwendal deal with Miyuki" shouted Kagome as she quickly put a barrier around the village.

It was going to be difficult considering that they did not know their opponents strengths or weaknesses.

-With Hotaru and Kagome-

"You will be dealing with me Hotaru"

"I will take pride in taking your life. Master will be pleased" Hotaru stated and as she did she unleashed a fire vortex. _So she uses fire._ Kagome thought. _Saya, can you absorb this attack. __**Yes I can but so can you. When I bit you I gave you immunity to fire attacks.**__ Well that's helpful. __**It is, now pay attention and hold the bitten hand out toward the vortex and concentrate on bringing forth the fire that is within.**_ She did as she was told and was able to create a fire barrier that absorbed the fire. Kagome was thrilled. Hotaru, not so much. "I did not realize you had a pact with a phoenix" stated Hotaru. It was then that Kagome pulled out her tessens, "Dance of Blades" and with that it soared toward Hotaru. This was not a normal wind attack as Kagome had infused her purification powers into the wind. Hotaru was down and no more. Kagome decided to check on the others. Gwendal was doing fine, but Yozak needed help badly.

-With Yozak and Amaya-

"I am Amaya and you will be my prey" Amaya released a huge wave of water that had Yozak swimming to the nearest shore.

_At least I am a good swimmer. I wonder how long I can keep this up._ Yozak thought. It was then that he spotted Mizuki. Mizuki was on her way over to lend a hand. Mizuki picked up Yozak and released a lightning strike. "You are full of surprises Mizuki" The bear-bee just grinned and proceeded to take Yozak to safety. Yozak being human did not have elemental abilities to counteract the demons. Just as Yozak reached a safe point; Mizuki was grabbed and dragged under to now lake sized water wave. At that point Kagome had ordered Saya to watch over Yozak as she dived for Mizuki. They both emerged from the water. "You will not harm my new friends" Kagome spat out with venom as her eyes were taking on a pink hue and she grabbed her sword charm. "Lightning strike" Kagome yelled out and from the tip of her sword came a powerful lightning bolt that hit Amaya right in the chest and Kagome went and purified the remains. "Let us go meet up with Gwendal."

-With Gwendal and Miyuki-

Gwendal and Miyuki had been battling the whole time that Kagome had finished off her two opponents.

"This is futile. I am an ice type and you are an earth type. You can keep your barriers up, but not for long" stated Miyuki. It was then that Koro came to Gwendal's aid. **Keep your barrier up while I deal with this ice user.** _Very well._

**You will now deal with me.** As Koro stated this he spewed fire forth from his mouth and at the same time became injured with an ice spear. "Koro. Stay where you are I am coming" Kagome shouted. By this time, Yozak reached Gwendal and Kagome put up a powerful barrier around her companions. It was then that she noticed that the ice crystal was glowing. _I wonder why the Ice Crystal is glowing. __**Set me free and I will aid you**__. The crystal is speaking. __**I am not a crystal I am trapped inside the crystal my name is ReiYuki and I am an Ice Spirit. **__Okay, how do I free you. __**Just concentrate on pouring forth your fire ability to melt the Ice. Do control it though I don't want to die**__. Alright.___

Kagome proceeded to free ReiYuki and when she did she saw that it was an Ice Bird. ReiYuki went and bit her other hand opposite the one that Saya did and an ice symbol appeared. **Now you too can utilize ice attacks and absorb them as well.** With that Kagome faced Miyuki. "For injuring my friends you will pay dearly" and with that Kagome proceeded to use both fire and ice; ice to absorb and fire to end Miyuki's existence. When it was done Kagome purified the remains.

"I do believe that this is a task that I must complete myself" stated Kagome. "I am sending you two back. Watch after Yuri, I will continue my pursuit of Naraku. He will strike soon. We have put a kink in his plans and he will not be pleased"

"Do you think that is wise? Yuri will not be pleased" Gwendal stated. "I am aware of that but I must do this. Yuri has his destiny and is currently fulfilling it. I have sensed that all the boxes have been collected. He will need both of you in the end" Kagome replied and with that she sent them back to the castle. Kagome then proceeded back to the village to make sure that all was well. Once it was determined that everyone was fine she put sutras and talismans around the village to ensure that no more evil could touch there and then continued on her way.

On her continued travels, she would stop and deal with the darkness gathering in the hearts of villagers and then proceed to put sutras and talismans. It soon reached a point where all the villages were safe from impending evil. Kagome decided then to head back to the castle, just so that she could make sure that she is fully prepared for what is to come.

She was about two miles from the castle entrance when she felt his presence and it was at this moment that the Ancient Ones and Yuri's entourage came out to greet her. "Yuri, do not take another step forward" Kagome stated as she quickly put a barrier around the whole group including her. The moment her barrier was up tentacles shot forward. The tentacles were met with the barrier and were instantly purified.

"I see you are as quick as ever Ka-Go-Me" said Naraku. Kagome knew that this was a puppet. Although, he was a puppet his potency was no less and everyone could feel the evil from him. The evil radiating off of him was more potent than the Originator. Yuri had just defeated the Originator and the boxes were no more.

"I see you are still using puppets to attack for you instead of attacking directly"

"Now, now Kagome you destroyed my new elementals and for that you must pay" Naraku said with a snear.

At that moment he was destroyed by Toga. Kagome looked at him with an eyebrow raised. He simply stated, "He would not have said anything of importance that we didn't already know. I have also noticed how exhausted you are. After all you went and toured the whole place and putting sutras and talismans everywhere that you really haven't had time to rest properly. His day will come, but for now sleep" and with that he cast a sleeping spell on Kagome before she could protest. Everyone then headed back to the castle, glad that Kagome was safe and sound after being gone for two years. Yes Kagome missed two birthdays. She is now 20 years old.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Yuri was pacing in the Great Hall and Wolfram was getting agitated. The Ancient Ones had returned to their forest and everyone was on edge. Murata and Yozak were checking on Kagome. Kagome had yet to wake up, it had been a week, which was a really telling story of how exhausted she was.

Wolfram: "Stop with the pacing Yuri"

Yuri: "She still hasn't woken up yet. It is worrisome."

Conrad: "She will wake when she is fully rested."

Gwendal: "She used up a lot of energy with what she did."

Yuri: "Exactly she shouldn't have had to use that much energy in the first place."

-In Kagome's bedroom-

Kagome had begun to stir. Murata and Yozak had been sitting with her for about thirty minutes now.

Murata: "She is awakening. I will tell Yuri." With that Murata set out to tell Yuri and the others that Kagome was going to wake up soon.

Kagome: "Where am I? I feel as though I was completely drained and then revitalized."

Yozak: "Your father put a sleeping spell on you and you have been asleep for about a week now."

Kagome: "That long! What if Naraku had attacked in that time?"

Yozak: "But he didn't. Let us get you something to eat and we will discuss this with Yuri. You know Yuri is quite upset with you."

Kagome groaned, "Of course he is. He worries too much for his own good."

-In the Great Hall-

Murata had entered and announced that Kagome would be here soon. It was then that Yuri got a most magnificent idea. "We shall have a party" Yuri announced. "Whatever for?" Wolfram demanded to know. "Kagome missed two of her birthdays and she returned" Yuri replied. "I thought you were mad at her" Wolfram stated. "Not mad, just concerned" At that moment both Yozak and Kagome had entered the Great Hall. Yuri was watching Yozak with interest as was everyone else. _Leave it to Kagome to be ignorant of these things. Yozak is infatuated with her and she doesn't even notice._ "Kagome you are awake. How are you feeling?" Yuri asked. "I am fine everyone. I was just tired." Kagome replied.

It was then that Yuri decided to ask her about the symbols on her hands. Kagome glanced down and then smiled and told him about Saya and ReiYuki. After hearing their names they both appeared. "This is Saya and ReiYuki" Kagome introduced them and decided to go toward the kitchen. "I see. Where do you think you are going?" Yuri asked with agitation. Kagome looked at him and smirked, "Well, oh Great One since I have been asleep, I have not eaten and thought I would go to the kitchens and eat." With that Yuri blushed and looked down, "Sorry. I thought you were going to leave again" "Yuri, I won't be leaving anytime soon. I have training to do to ensure that I will beat him in this world" Kagome stated firmly.

"What training, if you don't mind my asking Lady Kagome?" Gunter asked. Kagome knew that no matter how many times she told him not to call her Lady he still would, so she let it stand.

"I have to perfect my fire and ice spells with Saya and ReiYuki" Kagome stated and then sped off toward the kitchen.

Yuri: "This is perfect, while she is training. We will get everything ready for the party. It shall occur in two months' time."

During the next two months Kagome took to training with Saya and ReiYuki. She went to her brothers home to do this. At least this way she could also spar with everyone that was up to par with her. If she were to spar with anyone in Yuri's court it wouldn't be much of a match. That is when she had the notion to train Yuri. If anything Yuri should learn hand-to-hand combat proficiently. At the end of the two months Kagome was sitting by the river talking with Saya and ReiYuki, by this time they had both grown due to their training. They could revert to their crystal forms in which Kagome had the crystals embedded on gauntlets that she wore.

_Saya: What troubles you Kagome?_

_Kagome: Nothing really. It is just that I have accomplished much but I do not know if it will be enough._

_ReiYuki: You have mastered all the ice and fire attacks. Not to mention your previous skills._

_Kagome: You are right. It is just that Naraku likes to catch people off guard. Except if I am always looking over my shoulder people might think I am paranoid._

_Saya: With a villain like Naraku. You cannot afford to not be aware of your surroundings Kagome. Don't worry everything will be fine. _

It was at that moment that Kagome's bracelet started glowing and a holographic version of her mother came forth. At that moment Yuri and his entourage came to the river where she had been talking.

Yuri: "Oh hello Aunty. I have not heard or seen from you in some time." At that moment another figure appeared it was Mama. "Yu-chan, how have you been? Have you been listening to your friends." "How are you here too?" exclaimed Yuri. "She has a communication mirror too, Yuri" stated Kagome's mother. With that statement Yuri went off to talk to his mother while Kagome's talked to hers. Sometimes kids just need their mothers.

When they returned Yuri announced for Kagome and the rest of the Ancient Ones to follow him and so they did. When they arrived everyone then shouted "Happy Belated Birthday" to Kagome. Kagome burst out laughing at this and said, "I figured Yuri to do something like this. It is just what I needed I suppose." And with that everyone began to party and enjoy themselves. It was at that moment that Yozak decided to tell Kagome his feelings. "Yozak, as much as I appreciate your feelings towards me, I have a great destiny which requires me to travel to many different places. Although, I do want you to still be my friend" Nobody could blame her not even Yozak but he still felt that he should tell her. Yozak was fine with her decision; he knew that she would be busy. There were no hard feelings.

"It is time for cake." Yuri announced. Everyone gathered around the table for the cake. Just as it was being brought the Ancient Ones suddenly went into battle stances and Kagome put a barrier around everybody.

-The Battle-

Naraku: "What a welcoming party."

Inuyasha: You wish, you bastard.

Sesshomaru: You die you vile hanyou.

Kagome: Yuri, get your people out of here

Yuri responded by getting the innocent people out of the way and letting Kagome and her group deal with the growing number of lesser demons. "We have to get rid of the lesser demons if we want to get anywhere near him" exclaimed Kagura "Dance of Blades" On and on it went for hours but they just seemed to multiply it was then that Kagome told them to get back and be ready to charge Naraku. She then coated her being with blue fire and readied her attack. "Flight of the Phoenix" with that her entire being took the shape of a phoenix and charged the thousands of demons. "Is she really going to blow herself up, the crazy wench" Inuyasha stated. "Just get ready to charge Naraku little brother" Sesshomaru glared at him. The whole area where the lesser demons stood was set ablaze and was reduced to ash. Kagome was nowhere to be seen and Yuri was beginning to freak out.

"Why would she blow herself up" Yuri asked with tears glistening. He really loved his cousin.

"Perhaps I am too much too handle" Naraku chided

"Don't count on it. Don't you know what happens to phoenixes when they blow up" a voice stated from nowhere, "They are reborn from the ashes." With that Kagome had reappeared from the ashes with her sword drawn and everyone one charged.

_DRAGON STRIKE. WIND SCAR. FOXFIRE. DANCE OF BLADES. PURITY STRIKE. _Everyone had unleashed their attacks and it hit Naraku dead on. "You will no longer hurt anyone in this era Naraku" Kagome seethed out and then she purified the rest of his remains. There was then that familiar light and Ama-Chan and Midi-San presented themselves. "Congrats, Kags you defeated another Naraku" "Yeah, I just have six more to find and destroy" Kagome replied, "I am going to do that later. I want some cake. Yeah, cake" Then Kagome collapsed. "She has a tendency to overdo it does she not" Yuri stated "Yeah that she does" Shippo replied.

A week later Kagome was saying goodbye to her family and they went back to the forest. She then turned to Yuri and said, "Before I leave you are in for some serious combat training" Yuri's eyes widened _Oh dear lord, I have seen her training before. I will not survive._ Yuri took off running. "Yuri get back here" Kagome went after him and caught him "You are not getting out of this" Conrad, Wolfram, Gunter and Gwendal did their very best to hide their amusement. Thus Yuri's combat training began. Kagome trained him hard for one month in hand-to-hand and even taught him how to control his powers better. Know Yuri can call forth his powers whenever and he can defend himself. "Why did you not train him with the sword" Gunter asked. She simply stated with a smile, "that is your job and don't you dare go easy on him."

Everyone then gathered in the Great Hall while she explained to Yuri how the mirror worked. "This is great. Now I will no longer have to travel via waterways and can just go through the mirror directly to Kaa-san's house. "It's Mama" a voice from nowhere stated. "See you guys around. I am bound to check in on my cousin and all" and with that Kagome went through the mirror to her mother's house or so that was the plan.

_No, I am definitely not in Yuri's world nor am I in my mother's home. Just great now where am I. All I see is sand, sand, and more sand. __**Kagome why do you look as though you are an eight year old.**__ What? _

_(Part 2 is now up it is called Kagome's Travels: Part 2)_


End file.
